LA LUNA Y EL LOBO
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "LA PAREJA PERFECTA" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K.R, lo demas, mio.

Lo último que recordaba de la batalla en aquel maldito colegio de chiflados era a un híbrido de libèlula y ser humano lanzándole bolas de cristal. Luego la oscuridad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una cómoda cama, con sábanas limpias que olían a cítricos y lavanda. Extraña combinación. Se incorporó con cuidado. El dolor de cabeza era molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle el movimiento. Observó el cuarto. A las claras pertenecía a una chica.

-Me alegro de verte despierto, Fenrir Greyback.

Se giró tan rápido que le crujieron todas las vértebras del cuello. Allí, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos más grandes y puros que jamás había visto, estaba aquella chiquilla tan rara amiga del insufrible Potter. Iba a soltar un gruñido cuando algo captó su atención. Se levantó de la cama y se plantó ante el espejo.

-Pero que demonios...

Era él. De eso no tenía duda. Aquellos ojos de un tono parecido al bronce con un brillo salvaje eran los suyos. Pero su rostro... siempre, desde que se convirtió en licántropo, había mantenido rasgos de lobo. Prácticamente había olvidado cómo era su rostro. Su verdadero rostro.

-Te vea bien asi. No creí que fueras tan... atractivo.

Fenrir alzó una ceja, dudando de la cordura de la chica. La rubia continuaba sonriéndole como si nada. No pudo evitar tensarse cuando ella se acercó a él y pasó una mano por su enmarañado cabello.

-No me toques.

-Necesitas un corte de pelo -Luna bajó la mano hasta la mejilla del atónito hombre lobo y siguió con el dedo índice una cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla derecha-Has sufrido mucho en tu vida, ¿verdad?. No te preocupes. Te prepararé un baño y luego intentaremos hacer algo con ese nido que tienes por pelo.

Y le dejó solo, sorprendido y con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por una manada de centauros. Resopló, molesto consigo mismo. De haber estado al cien por cien, habría saltado al cuello de aquella mocosa. Pero ni siquiera podía transformarse. Ni un poco. Lo único que le quedaba de lobo eran los caninos. Nada más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Tu baño está listo. -Luna lo contemplaba con calma. Fenrir dio un paso y cayó al suelo. Luna se apresuró a ayudarlo- Ve despacio. Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto es mucho?

-Un mes y medio. Puede que un poco más.

-¿Por qué no estoy en Azkaban?

-Pensé que no era justo. Sí, has matado y convertido a muchos. Pero nadie se tomó la molestia de enseñarte. Si tratas a un ser humano comi un animal, se convertirá en un animal. Eso hizo Voldemort contigo. Y la sociedad mágica. No podían culparte totalmente de algo que ellos ayudaron a crear.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

-Me comprometí ante el Ministerio a cuidarte y, por decirlo de algún modo, rehabilitarte. Te han colocado un dispositivo que anula tu capacidad innata para transformarte a voluntad. Quitando ese detalle, te està permitido realizar magia. Cuando te encuentres mejor iremos a comprarte una varita nueva. La tuya la hizo papilla un gigante. Y ahora... ¡a bañarte!

El ex mortífago no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar mientras intentaba procesar todo aquello. Era libre. Con limitaciones, pero libre. Nada de una fría, oscura y deprimente celda en Azkaban. Fue aterrizando n la realudad cuando sintió una caricia en la espalda. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente. ¡Estaba metido en una bañera, completamente desnudo! Y la rarita le estaba pasando una esponja por la espalda con toda tranquilidad. Se alejó todo lo que pudo (resultó ser bien poco).

-Tú estás loca, niña.

-Me llamo Luna. Y no soy una niña.

-Oh, perdone usted, doña mujer mafura. Que tienes, ¿trece?

-Casi diecisiete, don sarcasmo -Luna tiró del brazo de él y reanudó su tarea-¿Tú cuántos años tienes?

-Creo que treinta y seis, quizá uno o dos más. No recuerdo nada de mi infancia.

Luna no habló. Según iba lavando, iba descubriendo todo un mapa de cicatrices, la mayoría antiguas. La muchacha sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. ¿Qué tipo de vida había llevado aquella pobre criatura para acabar de esa manera? Cuando terminó de asearlo, le obligó a sentarse en un taburete y procedió a cortar aquel cabello extrañamente plateado. Una hora después le colocó frente al espejo de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta?

Fenrir miró su reflejo asombrado. Gracias a su condición de licántropo, su cuerpo se mantenía tonificado, ni un ápice de grasa. El tono bronceado de su piel, sus casi dos metros de estatura y un rostro que, a pesar de su gesto hosco y severo, le hacía atractivo. Y con el corte de pelo parecía humano. Por primera vez en su vida. Y por primera vez, sintió algo parecido a la gratitud. Se giró y de una zancada un tanto vacilante quedó pegado a la rubia, que seguía sonriendo. Controlando su fuerza la abrazó. Esa era su única manera de demostrar su gratitud. Luna soltó una alegre carcajada mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Después de aquel despertar tan surrealista, los meses fueron pasando con rapidez. Luna se tomó muy en serio su papel de protectora del hombre lobo. Le enseñó muchos hechizos que él desconocía, le ayudó a interactuar con el resto de magos y le inculcó una serie de valores que le ayudaron a ser mejor persona. Pero el lado animal de Fenrir no podía permanecer aletargado eternamente. Y resurgió en todo su apogeo en el cumpleaños de Luna.

Se habían reunido todos en la Madriguera. Molly se había empeñado en preparar una copiosa cena para todos. La velada estaba desarrollándose de manera tranquila cuando Ronald decidió abrir su bocaza.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué insistes en imponernos a tu perro faldero.

-Ese comentario está de más, Ron. -Luna no alzó la voz, pero sus ojos comenzaron a perder el brillo que siempre poseían.

-Todos opinan como yo. No tenemos que soportar la presencia de un sádico asesino que, para mas INRI, casi mata a mi hermano.

-Él ya no es así-La voz de Luna comenzò a temblar. A duras penas podía contener el llanto. Miró a sus amigos, buscando apoyo. Y se encontró con miradas que dejaban claro que apoyaban al pelirrojo.

-Todos piensan igual, Lunática. Que hayas terminado de perder la cabeza...

No pudo completar la frase. Un rugido animal les heló la sangre a todos. Fenrir había saltado la mesa y tenía al bocazas de Ron agarrado del cuello, levantado en vilo, mientras le enseñaba los colmillos.

-Dadme un único motivo por el que no deba arrancarle la cabeza. Y que sea bueno.

Luna se quedó estática. Aquella voz ronca, salvaje, encendió algo en ella que no creía poseer. La parte irracional de su alma sintió un puntazo de excitación al ver cómo el licántropo la defendía. Durante una milésima de segundo estuvo tentada a ordenarle acabar con aquel imbécil. Pero su lado racional se impuso.

-Suéltali, Fenrir.

-Te ha insultado.

-Pero no merece la pena que te condenes otra vez por un estúpido como èl.

-Yo no valgo la pena -susurró von voz rota el licántropo mientras arrojaba al sueli a Ron. Luna, infinitamente conmovida, se acercó a él, ignorando las múltiples varitas que amenazaban la vida de Él. Pegó su cuerpo al de Fenrir y le obligó a mirarla.

-¿Me condenarías a tu ausencia por el arrebato pueril de un inmaduro? -al ver la cara de desconcierto del hombre, sonrió- No te has dado cuenta, lobito tonto. No me importa lo que todos ellos piensen. Porque no son ellos los que llenan mi corazón y mi alma.

-No te sigo, niña.

-Lobito tonto -Luna le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y le besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Con pasión y amor. Mucho amor.-Me sigues ahora.

-A la perfección.

Y allí, delante de un montón de magos y brujas boquiabiertos, Luna le enseñó al fiero hombre lobo su última y más importante lección: lo que era ser amado por alguien de manera total e incondicional. Y como el buen almno que era, Fenrir se dedicó a aplicar dicha lección el resto de su vida. Eso sí, en la persona de su particular y única profesora.


End file.
